Along Came a Sister
May 4, 2016 May 18, 2016 May 18, 2016 May 18, 2016 May 18, 2016 May 18, 2016 May 30, 2016 May 31, 2016 July 3, 2016 September 7, 2016 September 12, 2016 October 23, 2017 January 6, 2018 June 4, 2018}} |next = "Chore and Peace" |viewers = 1.80 million}} "Along Came a Sister" is the twenty-third episode of the first season of The Loud House. Plot Lincoln is tasked with taking home the class tarantula. Synopsis The episode starts at Lincoln's school, where he, Clyde, and their classmates are looking at their pet tarantula, named "Frank". When class ends, Mrs. Johnson asks who will volunteer to look after Frank for the weekend. Everyone raises their hand, and she chooses Lincoln, much to his glee. However, Mrs. Johnson says it's a big responsibility to look after Frank and he must not be let out of his cage. After school, Lincoln says he's excited to be the one looking after Frank but Clyde says to keep him far away from Leni, who greatly fears spiders. Clyde flashes back to when he came dressed as a spider to the Loud House last Halloween, with Leni answering the door and panicking when she thinks he's a real spider where she sprays him and flees the house. Clyde says that Leni didn't come out of her room for three weeks. Lincoln says to the viewers if he has to worry about his ten sisters every time he wanted to do something, he would never be able to do anything. Lincoln decides he will use stealth to get Frank past Leni and the others. Inside, Luan chases Leni with a fake spider while Lincoln hides the tank with a trench coat. He gets startled by Walt, then runs upstairs and covers Walt's cage with a hoodie. In his room, Lincoln greets Frank when Lana invites herself in and ask Lincoln for scissors, as she holding a doll, but gets excited when she sees Frank. Lana asks if she can play with him, but Lincoln says no and says he has to stay in his cage. An angry Lola rants that her twin stole her doll and wants it back until she sees Frank and finds him to be adorable. They ask if Leni has seen him, which Lincoln says she hasn't and to keep things quiet. Then Lisa comes in to say she's trying to do the math and, like the twins, she's also fascinated by Frank. Lincoln asks her to keep him secret only to find his other sisters (Lori, Luna, Luan, Lynn, Lucy, and Lily) are all interested in Frank as well, much to Lincoln's annoyance. Luna asks if Leni has seen him and Lincoln for the final time tells them no. Then Leni comes in, causing her siblings to panic and block her view of Frank. Leni is confused as to what they are hiding, but luckily she thinks that her siblings are throwing a surprise party for her, so she leaves. They sigh in relief, leaving Lincoln to keep an eye on things. Lori tells Lincoln he better knows what he's doing, as he smiles at her nervously. Lincoln sees that Frank seems tired and he lets him out of his cage. Before he can feed him some crickets, he sees Frank has escaped. He panics and searches everywhere in the house, throwing off his sisters by saying Lana and Lola are the cutest twins, ruining Lisa's experiment and telling Lynn to freeze, making her think they're playing Freeze Tag. In Luna and Luan's room, Lincoln is searching all over when he spots a spider in the girls' closet. He goes after it, only for Luan to reveal it was one of her fake ones. Lincoln tries looking in the bathroom, prompting Lori to demand to know why he was seemingly peeping in on her. He quickly makes up the excuse that he was looking for his contact by sticking a lint ball in his eye. He runs past Lynn (who is still frozen) to his room and panics over losing Frank. His sisters confront him and he admits he lost Frank, much to their frustration, until Leni eavesdrops on them and asks what they are whispering about. She still thinks they are throwing a surprise party for her and once her back is turned, it shows that Frank is on Leni's back, much to the horror of the others and they all run downstairs. As Leni goes to make herself a smoothie, everyone sees Frank is missing. Leni looks in the fridge to get milk, and they see Frank on the carton. Lisa quickly closes the fridge and tells Leni that she is lactose intolerant, which obviously confuses Leni. When she opens the fridge, Frank is not there, much to their relief. Lily then spots Frank and Luna traps him with a pot and they pretend to play drums to throw Leni off. Frank goes missing again and Lincoln spots him on the ceiling. Leni sees him and thinks it's one of Luan's fakes until she sees that Frank is real. Terrified, she sprays Frank before her siblings can stop her and she flees the room saying their surprise party was terrible. Once the smoke clears out, Frank is dead, much to the sadness of the siblings. Outside, a funeral is held and Clyde comes to bring a casserole for Lincoln. Lincoln laments that his class is gonna hate him. The service is held and the rest of the sisters start blaming Leni for what happened, but Lincoln comes to Leni's defense by pointing out that it was his own, since he brought Frank home and let him out of his cage despite knowing about Leni's arachnophobia. While washing her hands, Leni overhears this as they all mourn Frank. Cliff then coughs up a hairball, much to Lola's disgust. Lana then sees that the hairball looks exactly like the one in the shoe box. Lincoln sees that "Frank" is actually a hairball, meaning he may still be alive, and then they hear their father screaming. Clyde recognizes it as their father's as he also got trampled by him on Halloween when Dad saw he was a spider, which Luna finds to be hilarious. An exterminator pulls up and they quickly go out front. The exterminator kills two caterpillars and goes inside. Lincoln says he's gonna look for Frank and everybody wants to help distract the exterminator. Lincoln accepts and stops to unfreeze Lynn before the two siblings run into the house. During the search, the exterminator is outsmarted by the siblings and Clyde. Lincoln finally sees Frank upstairs and both of them make a run for it. The exterminator corners Frank and finally sprays him, much to everyone's shock and dismay. Suddenly, a figure in a hazmat suit appears and everyone is shocked when it's revealed to be Leni, who saved Frank at the last minute, and shows him to be safe in her hands. Everybody cheers her on. Leni is furious with the exterminator and explains that he'll destroy Lincoln's reputation if he kills Frank. The exterminator is touched and tells the two that they changed his life forever, but actually made that up and storms out angrily, leaving the family their bill. Lincoln praises Leni and she explains that she heard what Lincoln had said at the funeral and seems to have a change of heart about spiders. She stops to admire Frank, who she admits is kind of cute but changes her mind when he blinks at her, causing her to panic and run away. Lisa comments on how unusual Frank's name is--according to her, Frank's actually a female spider (as told by some markings on her) and that the reason she seems sluggish is that she was to give birth soon, much to everyone's delight. The siblings say their goodbyes to Frank (renamed Frances) as Lincoln takes her back to school. However, while Leni is doing her hair in her room, an egg sac from Frances hatches in the vent above that produces countless baby spiders. Leni screams in horror, and Lincoln stops to realize the trouble he's now in, as the episode ends. Cast *Grant Palmer as Lincoln *Catherine Taber as Lori *Liliana Mumy as Leni *Nika Futterman as Luna *Cristina Pucelli as Luan *Jessica DiCicco as Lynn / Lucy *Grey Griffin as Lana / Lola / Lily *Lara Jill Miller as Lisa *Caleel Harris as Clyde *Brian Stepanek as Lynn Sr. *Susanne Blakeslee as Agnes Johnson *Fred Tatasciore as Exterminator Penelope, Lance, and the other classmates have no lines in this episode. Trivia *Rita is absent in this episode. *This episode reveals that Lynn Sr. is also afraid of spiders. *This episode marks the first airing appearance of Mrs. Johnson. *When Lisa sees Frances, she mentions the Aphonopelma Chalcodes, which is the Latin name for the western desert tarantula. *Because Leni put aside her arachnophobia to save Frances so that Lincoln wouldn't have a bad reputation at school, this story perfectly demonstrates the big heart Leni has. *At the end of Lucy's funeral pamphlet appears to be an ad for "Morgan Taxidermy", a reference to one of the staff members of the show. *Lana doesn't seem to like it when people call her "cute", because when Lincoln called her and Lola "the cutest twins in town" in an attempt to distract them while he was looking for Frances, and Lola said that Lincoln was referring to her, Lana replied with, "I sure hope so". *'Innuendo': When Lincoln and the Exterminator were looking under the gap of the bathroom door, Lori shouts "What are you doing, you weirdo?!", misinterpreting it as perverted behavior. References *''Along Came a Sister'' - The title is based off the line "along came a spider" from the nursery rhyme " ". It may also reference the title of the 2001 neo noir psychological thriller film , based on the 1993 . **'' '' - The episode's name is also similar to the album released in 2008 by Alice Cooper titled . *'' '' - Lucy's funeral pamphlet says on the bottom of it, "since 1666", referring to the satanic number 666. *'' '' - During Frank's funeral, the shoe box has writing on it saying, "All Pro", with a star in the middle, making a reference to the Converse All Star shoes. Errors *When Clyde says "Way to go, Lincoln!" in the class, Clyde's lips aren't moving. *When Lincoln's sisters are mad at him for messing around, Lana is dirty, but in the next scene, she is clean. *As the sisters leave Lincoln's room, their eyelashes are missing. *During some scenes, Frank's eyes are completely black, instead of yellow with black pupils. *When the siblings try to stop Leni from spraying bug spray at Frank, Lynn is not in her freeze tag pose. *When the Exterminator first shows up, and everyone freaks out, the pets are with them, but when he's coming out of his truck, and they're all there watching him, as he gets his equipment ready, the pets are gone. Additionally, Lucy is not present when the Exterminator shows up, and when Lincoln, Clyde, and the sisters are about to protect Frank. *When the Exterminator is being distracted by Clyde, he's wearing his mask, but in the next shot, when the twins trap him, his mask is gone. *Female Aphonopelma chalcodes are uniformly tan in color. *When the siblings and Clyde are trying to prevent the Exterminator from getting Frances, and they think he got her, Luan is holding Lily, but later after Frances is saved, and the Exterminator leaves, Luna is holding Lily. *When the siblings and Clyde are lamenting over Frances' "death", Lynn and Lana's eyelashes are gone. Running Gags *Lincoln's sisters coming into his room when he doesn't want them in there. *Clyde getting knocked out in his spider costume and responding "I'm all right". *Leni and Lynn Sr. screaming in fear whenever they see a spider. *Lori shouting "What are you doing you weirdo?!", when a male is looking under the gap of the bathroom door. *The sisters stopping the Exterminator from attacking Frances. *Luan mentioning her fake rubber spider. *Lincoln trying to find Frances without the girls knowing. *The siblings hiding the spider from Leni, who thinks this is a surprise party for her. *Lynn thinking that Lincoln is playing freeze tag with her. Clip The Loud House Along Came a Sister Nickelodeon UK es:Llegó una Hermana pl:Szczęśliwy dom, w którym pająki są tl:Along Came a Sister